


What if you craved a lilac sky? what if purple was for you?

by second2none



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), bechloe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, G!P, Multichapter, Slow Burn, Smut, bechloe endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:12:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/second2none/pseuds/second2none
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When blue touches red it turns to a lilac sky. Apparently no one likes purple- no one except Chloe Beale.</p>
<p>Beca issolates herself because she is broken. Broken and different, she struggles with who she is and what she wants. Maybe Chloe is everything she needs? But she can't let her too close because Beca knows no one likes purple, no one likes different. No one likes difficult- everything Beca is....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Setting the scene

**Author's Note:**

> What's up guys? Really hope you guys like this and if you have any suggestions please feel free to message me on here or on my tumblr, also leave comments !!
> 
> http://itsclaysic.tumblr.com/
> 
> P.s. this chapter is kinda short but hopefully they should get longer

There was a reason Beca Mitchell never let anyone get too close.

It was all too dangerous.

If she let people in her life she knew that she’d let them get close, and if they got close they would take a place in her heart.

Why was this bad?

Because as Beca knew all too well, the people that found a place in her heart, well they would leave.

All of them- breaking her heart bit by bit taking pieces until she broke permanently.

It had happened too many times now and she wouldn’t let it happen again.

The only thing left that she would let mend her heart was music, it was the only thing she had that she could rely on.

Beca Mitchell had her reasons for being closed off and to be honest, she had come to terms with being alone.

Hell she even likes it.

That is why she wasn’t looking forward to the rest of this year.

Being forced to attend university definitely wasn’t on her bucket list, at least she had talked her dad down to one year.

One year of hell before she could do what she loved.

Surely it wouldn’t be that bad right? I mean, you have to get through hell before you get to heaven or something.

She would be okay as long as she kept a low profile, avoided people and went to the bare minimum amount of classes to pass.

 

_All I need to do is stay on guard and….fuck this is going to be stressful_

 

Beca thought to herself as the taxi pulled up outside the university.

Beca took in her surroundings and inhaled deeply.

 

_One year, you can do this. You’re Beca-effin-Mitchell_

 

Beca’s thoughts were interrupted as a car pulled alongside her, noise bursting from inside.

Her eyes caught the boy’s in the back who turned toward her dramatically strumming an air guitar to the instrumental of wayward son.

It was absolutely ridiculous, so she smirked at him which made him wink.

Beca rolled her eyes as the car and the boy sped off.

Beca was brought out of her daze by a boy girl approaching her.

As soon as she began talking, Beca zoned out.

That is until she handed her a whistle

 

“…don’t blow it unless it’s actually happening”

 

_Wait, what? Did she say….rape whistle?_

 

Beca just raised her eyebrows at the girl and put the whistle in her mouth before grabbing her bags and walking away.

 

_What is with this place? No wonder it’s so cheap_

 

Beca was walking in the direction of her dorm area and as she looked around campus at all the college students she couldn’t help but smile a little.

She defiantly wasn’t going to enjoy this. But it would surely be an experience if anything.

 

_What the fuck have I agreed to?_


	2. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca's dad never fails to make her furious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you like it and please give me some feed back!! 
> 
> also check out my tumblr ;)
> 
> http://itsclaysic.tumblr.com/

Trying to keep everything balanced Beca craned her neck to see if she had the right dorm.

Yep room 19

Manoeuvring her luggage she walked into the room and was met by an unwelcoming face.

Taking a deep breath she introduced herself

 

‘Hi you must be Kimmy Jin, I’m Beca your new roommate…..anyway’

 

She extended her hand. The girl just looked down at it before looking back at Beca- ignoring her gesture.

 

_Maybe she doesn’t speak English?_

 

“English?”

 

No reply..

 

“Like a little bit of English?”

 

Again nothing..

 

“Okay, tell me where you’re at with English”

 

At this the girl turned away from Beca, leaving her very confused and defeated.

 

 

Soon enough Beca was unpacking her things and setting up her side of the room.

Complete with her DJ equipment on her desk.

Just when she began feeling a little more comfortable and believing that maybe she could get through this year, there was a knock at the door.

 

“It’s the campus police better hide your wine coolers!”

 

Beca rolled her eyes knowing exactly who it was.

 

Her father opened the door chuckling,

 

“just kidding girls-Beca I’m so glad you’re here, but how did you actually get here?”

 

 

“I took a taxi”

 

She didn’t mean to come across so dry…okay so maybe she did

 

 

“Well you could have told me, that way Sheila could have just picked you up and saved your money”

 

 

“Really it was fine, so how are you and the step monster?” I reel sarcastically.

 

 

“Oh, well actually Sheila –“

 

 

Before he could finish Beca cut him off “I don’t actually care dad, I just wanted to say ‘step monster’”

 

 

She stared at him with an expression as if what she had told him were the most obvious thing in the world.

 

“right…look Beca I know that you don’t want to be here”

 

 

“Damn straight I don’t” Beca was beginning to lose her cool now “I should be in LA paying my dues”

 

 

Mr Mitchell sighed “not this again Beca”

 

At this she shot him a glare that could kill

 

“Look Beca, I know you love music, but let’s be real for a moment. Nobody makes a career out of being a DJ, not unless you’re someone cool like snoop dog”

 

 

She threw her hands in the air, it was taking everything she had to stay in control (and to not cry)

 

“God, you don’t understand. You have never understood. All you do is –“

 

 

Kimmy Jin cut Beca off before she could finish. Or say anything that she would later regret…maybe

 

“I’m going to the activities fair now” and with that she headed for the door.

 

 

_So you do speak English.._

 

 

Beca was already sick of her dad.

She began following after Kimmy Jin

 

“yeah I’m going to go to the activities fair with my super good friend Kimmy Jin”

 

 

Before Beca flee from her dorm away from her father he grabbed her arm, spinning around she pushed him off and glared.

 

 

With a deep sigh Mr Mitchell spoke

 

“look, just listen to me for one second”

 

he continued before she could cut him off

 

“I know you don’t like me, or sheila and I know you don’t like it here either- at the moment. But I know that if you honestly give this place a chance you will. I see memories being made here every day”

 

 

Beca went to say something, but her dad just gave her arm a light squeeze before continuing

 

“I promised you only had to do one year of university and after I would help you move to LA, but I will only keep that promise if you really try”

 

 

_This is fucking bullshit!_

 

 

Mr Mitchell could see his daughter grow furious so he quickly followed up

 

“I mean it Beca, I want to see you trying, you have to go to your classes and make friends.. I also want you to join a club, and if, by the end of the year I think you have honestly tried and you still want to move to La I will help you”

 

 

Beca was done here, she just wanted to get away from her father and calm down otherwise she knew she would explode

 

 

Before she could storm out he grabbed her arm again, this time she snapped

 

“God, What Do You WANT”

 

He immediately let go of her arm and looked down at his shoes.

 

“look, Beca, I know you don’t want to talk to me anymore. But I just wanted to apologize while we are alone”

 

Now beca just looked confused

 

She didn’t get the chance to question her father as he began to speak

 

“I tried to get you are dorm to yourself, but they only let seniors have those..and even then not everyone gets a single room-”

 

 

Realisation dawned on Beca

 

 

 “- I know with your problem..well, I just, I know this will be hard on you and-“

 

 

Before he could say anything else Beca was gone, slamming the door behind her.

 

She was furious.

 

 

_Who the fuck does he think he is, talking to me about my 'problem'- like im some kind of freak. Fuck him this place is bullshit and he is fucking bullshit too! A shitty excuse for a father- if I could even bring myself to actually call him that_

 

 

Beca was lost in her thoughts and before she knew it she was at the activities fair.

 

Being surrounded by people was definitely not on the top of Beca’s _favourite things to do_ list, but she would much rather the distraction than being alone right now.

 

Plus she thought I may as well see what this place has to offer

 

 

 

After a good fifteen minutes Beca’s mood had definitely improved, but she still wasn’t in a _great_ mood.

 

One of the signs caught her eye, it read for DJs

 

She was quick to realise that the sign had in fact been very misleading and was for deaf Jews, not disc jockeys.

 

Seemly, she was disappointed.

 

Beca was just about ready to head back to her dorm when something else caught her eye.

 

Someone caught her eye.

 

A flash of red and Beca was quick to spot its location.

 

Only a few feet away was the most breathtaking site she had seen.

 

 

The most breathtaking person she had seen.

 

It was an understatement to say her heart skipped a beat.  

 

_Fuck me.._


End file.
